


Human Nature

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Jensen Ackles One Shots [2]
Category: Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: The reader and Jensen have been keeping their relationship a secret for a while now, but that's all about to change this convention weekend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spngenrebingo , I call this genre Supernatural Convention, cause let’s be honest, that is a genre in this fandom. I just had to get this out of my head because it wouldn’t leave me alone, so I’m using it to fill a square ;). It turned into a monster, hell it’s the longest thing I’ve written to date, so I turned it into two parts. Italics are the reader or Jensen singing, bold italics are both singing.

“Um, my question is for Y/n…” You flash a small wave at the girl looking up at you from the microphone at the side of the stage. She’s hidden mostly by the lights shining at you, but you can make out her silhouette. 

“Finally! What’s your name hun?” The girl smiles widely before answering your question. 

“Your character has a lot of confidence on the show especially when Dean is flirting with her. So my question is do you find you are confident off camera as well and how do you do it?” The girl tugs nervously at the hem of her shirt and shifts her weight to her other foot.

“Whew, boy you think I have confidence? That’s a huge compliment. I’ll tell you I have most definitely not always been this way. It took a long time and a lot of practice. It also took a lot of therapy, hell I still go to therapy. There is nothing wrong with seeking help when you can’t sort out your problems, remember that.” the words were falling from you faster than you could think, there were many practices you put in place to change your mindset, and it’s still a struggle everyday. “I’ve come a long way, but I still work on it everyday too.”

“There is a practice I use pretty much everyday that I was taught by my therapist. The motto is stop, drop, and roll. When you are treating yourself poorly you need to stop the thought, drop it, and roll the thought into something positive.” Briana spoke up next to you, and you turned back to her and Kim, both of them nodding thoughtfully. 

“As for having confidence in front of the boys, man, it’s impossible not to. Those two are the most supportive and inviting guys. Besides, Dean is an awful flirt, so it usually takes a few takes before I can stop laughing.”

“Shut the fuck up, it’s Jensen screwing up the takes not Jared?” Kim pipes up. 

“No it’s one hundred percent me! Honestly I think I’m worse than Jared sometimes with messing up the takes because he isn’t even there for half of those scenes. And then Jensen is always so in character and sometimes it takes my mind a minute to separate the two. I just hope some of them make it into the gag reel, I almost peed my pants when Jay didn’t break character for a whole five minutes of me laughing.” It was hard not to erupt into laughter just thinking about it.

“Thanks.” Even though you couldn’t see her, you were sure the fan was smiling. 

“No problem babe.” You are cut off by Rob and Rich running onto the stage with a flourish of music. 

“Alright guys, it's time to say goodbye to these beautiful ladies, for now.” Rob slips in between you and Briana. “We will be seeing these two at the concert tonight!” The crowd erupts into cheers as the three of you blow some kisses and disappear behind the stage. There is a handler there waiting to guide you back to the green room with a flashlight. Backstage is just a small dark area to wait for Rob to call your name and you hated trying to adjust to the sudden darkness after the harsh stage lights. 

“You ready for tonight?” Bri turns to you and tosses you a water bottle as you return to the green room. 

“I’m terrified. I haven’t sung in front of a real crowd like ever.” You take a drink of the icy liquid. 

“They are the most amazing crowd to be in front of. It’s nothing but love out there.” Bri plops down into Kim’s lap as the three of you find your way to the table.

“Yeah, but Jensen insisted on singing a duet with me after he heard me in my trailer and I just hope I can live up to you two.” 

“Oh you can’t, but that doesn’t mean you won’t kill it.” Briana jokes and you toss your half empty bottle at her.

****

The hammering in your chest was radiating in your ears. You limbs feel like jelly but you continue to pace the small dark area behind the stage. Ruth sang out her final line and the music died down, and you felt your stomach jump into your throat. There is no going back now though, so all you can do is swallow the bile rising in your throat.  _ Everything will go great, you’ve practiced this a hundred times, and no matter what, these fans love you. _ You repeat the mantra quickly in the short amount of time before you were to be called. It is just enough time for the deep breathes to slow your heart rate, if only a little. 

“Let’s give a big spn family welcome to our next guest, Y/N Y/L/N!” Rob shouts into the mic, snapping you out of everything and you skip up the steps. Bright lights flood your vision and instantly heat your skin.

“What’s up everybody? We having a good time tonight?” The screams from the crowd start getting you pumped up, the anxiety dissipating more and more. “Let’s not waste time then and get this show on the road! I hope you don’t mind, but I’m gonna slow it down just a little.” You step up to the mic stand and place the mic. The piano intros to the song you chose for yourself as you put your earbuds in place. You take a deep breath and fall into the hum that introduces the song.

_ Some people live for the fortune _

_ Some people live just for the fame _

_ Some people live for the power, yeah _

_ Some people live just to play the game _

The crowd quickly picks up on the song you chose. It was one that you had always loved, though you never trusted you could pull off. But your friends and coworkers are the greatest supporters and worked tirelessly with you to get it perfect. Now here you are finally performing it. It was surreal to finally have this opportunity, and you couldn’t stop thinking of all of your blessings this past year and a half. Some people in the crowd are on their feet now. You watch as they sway with you to the beat of the music, all of you getting lost in it. 

_ Some people want it all _

_ But I don't want nothing at all _

_ If it ain't you, baby _

_ If I ain't got you, baby _

_ Some people want diamond rings _

_ Some just want everything _

_ But everything means nothing _

_ If I ain't got you, yeah _

The crowd sang through the chorus with you, allowing all the nerves to melt away. You were in the moment now, and all that mattered was the music around you. 

_ Some people search for a fountain _

_ That promises forever young _

_ Some people need three dozen roses _

_ And that's the only way to prove you love him _

Words can’t express the emotion you felt in this moment. Being on the show was an experience in itself and though these were the same fans, this felt entirely different. When everybody talked about how amazing these conventions were, they were not overselling it. It truly feels like a family inside these walls. It’s unconditional love and support. 

_ Hand me the world on a silver platter _

_ And what good would it be? _

_ With no one to share _

_ With no one who truly cares for me _

_ Some people want it all _

_ But I don't want nothing at all _

_ If it ain't you, baby _

_ If I ain't got you, baby _

_ Some people want diamond rings _

_ Some just want everything _

_ But everything means nothing _

_ If I ain't got you, you, you _

The crowd erupts into cheers and applause, the room shaking with the force of it. A tear escapes the corner of your eye as you soak in the love coming from the fans you were just starting to get to know. Everything about tonight is beyond humbling. Especially when they begin to shout for an encore. You have something else already up your sleeve, though they didn’t know. Jensen singing tonight is a surprise for the fans. So you turn around to Rich poking his head through the curtain, giving you the thumbs up to let you know Jay had arrived. 

“Guys, this has been the most amazing experience of my life, I can’t even express to you. So, to show my gratitude, I think I may be able to scrounge a little something up for you.” You wink at them. “But I’m gonna need a little help for this next one, what do you say? Can you give a big welcome to Mr. Jensen Ackles!” You flourish you hand behind you as Jensen runs onto the stage blowing kisses to the audience and soaking up their cheers with his heart over his hand. He has a mic in one hand and his guitar hanging from his shoulder. He smiles at you as he grabs your arm and brings you in for a bone crushing hug, his warmth radiating through the leather jacket he’s wearing. 

“Now who’s ready to hear this guy slam on the guitar?” You turn back to the crowd, leaving your left arm around Jensen’s waist, your fingers gripping tightly into the back of his jacket. Rich comes up with a two stools for Jensen and you. You place yours close to Jensen’s as he moves in front of mic stand. He places the mic and you both sit down. Jensen begins strumming the guitar and it’s suddenly just the two of you. Cheers erupt again as the crowd easily recognizes the song beginning. You and Jensen discussed for a while what song you wanted to sing together before finally landing on the one and only King of Pop. 

_ Looking out _

_ Across the nighttime _

_ The city winks a sleepless eye _

_ Hear his voice _

_ Shake my window _

_ Sweet seducing sighs _

Out of the corner of your eye, you keep catching Jensen’s gaze as he stares at you singing the first verse. It was intense and you had to focus on the crowd and trying to remember the lyrics with the look he was giving you. It reminded you of the question you were asked earlier in your panel. Sure, Dean had awful pickup lines which did make it easier, but you often find yourself lost in his indescribable green eyes. 

_ Get me out _

_ Into the nighttime _

_ Four walls won't hold me tonight _

_ If this town _

_ Is just an apple _

_ Then let me take a bite _

Now you are beginning to understand the stares from Jensen. He is just as mesmerizing to watch as he sings. His voice is unlike anything you have ever heard and man did Michael not even compare to him in this moment, though you may be a little bias. 

_ If they say _

** _Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature_ **

** _Why, why, does he do it that way_ **

_ If they say _

** _Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature_ **

** _Why, why does he do me that way_ **

The crowd reacted as expected though. They immediately lose their minds the second Jensen opens his mouth, and you can’t blame them. There are a few stray cell phone lights swaying with the beat of the song. You close your eyes as Jensen moves into the next verse. 

_ Reaching out _

_ To touch a stranger _

_ Electric eyes are everywhere _

_ See that girl _

_ She knows I'm watching _

_ She likes the way I stare _

Both of you take advantage of the small musical interlude to play around with a few vocal runs. You can’t help the smile on your face as Jensen makes a goofy face. His smile takes away all the anxiety that still remained in your chest. The effect he continued to have on you still surprises you after all this time. You have one last verse and you are gonna give it your all. 

_ Looking out _

_ Across the morning _

_ Where the city's heart begins to beat _

_ Reaching out _

_ I touch his shoulder _

_ I'm dreaming of the street _

_ If they say _

** _Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature_ **

** _Why, why, does he do me that way_ **

** _If they say_ **

** _Why, why, ooo tell 'em_ **

** _Why, why does he do me that way_ **

The room fills echoes with yours and Jay’s voices, a mix of _ whys _ and  _ ohs _ . Both of you have a little fun again with the ending of the song, and you can’t help the blush creeping up on your neck as Jensen watches you. As he finishes the chords, Jensen offers you his hand and you both stand to take a bow. He flips the guitar behind his back and pulls you into a hug so tight your feet slip off the ground for a second. 

“You did amazing.” He tells you, his lips close to your ear. He turns back to the crowd, “Can we give it up on more time for the lovely Y/N?” He raises your hand up and encourages you to take another bow. You bow dramatically for the cheers of the audience and blow them some more kisses as you head off the stage. It’s pretty dark just behind the curtain and it takes a second for your eyes to adjust. Before you can head off, Jensen hops over the three small steps and pulls you into him again. This time you left yourself melt into him, away from public eyes. 

“Fuck, I missed you baby.” He leans into you for a kiss, both of his massive hands enveloping your face on either side. 

“It’s been like, not even twenty-four hours.” You giggle as he peppers kisses to you nose and lips. 

“Twenty four hours too long. I don’t even want to go out tonight. I just want to take you up to my room and keep you all to myself.” 

“Mmm, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. I really wanna get out of this dress anyways.” Your voice drops as you run your hands along Jensen’s waist and tug his hips closer you yours by his belt loops. He lets out a low groan.

“Stop, you know we can’t skip it without raising suspicion.” 

“One drink, then you are taking me back up to that room and making me forget my own name.” Stepping away from Jensen, you point a stern finger at him, letting him know you mean business. 

“Yes ma’am.” He salutes before chasing after you to the green room. 

****

“We really need to start picking places further from the convention site.” You laugh as you link your arms with Brian and Kim. The cool night air had the three of you rushing towards the bar after running into a gaggle of fans. All of you were hoping for a fun night away from prying eyes, and Chicago had no shortage of bars. Yet here you all were just a block away from the damn convention center trying to dodge the fans. It wasn’t that you didn’t love them, or that you were anything but thankful for them, but right now you just wanted to enjoy the company of your coworkers considering you weren’t a fan of going out tonight anyway. 

“I know but locals rave about this place and we have never been.” Bri whines as she pulls open the door to the bar. 

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me when we are swarmed.” You pull yourself from the other women and tug off your coat. You scan the large space, eyes landing on the tall men across the way. They were unmistakable, towering over almost every other patron. Jensen catches your eye and winks at you. A blush creeps up your neck under his gaze. He waves the three of you over to the tall table the rest of the cast was surrounding. You grab the others and pull them along with you. 

“Hey, we didn’t think you would make it.” Rob smiles as he flags down the waitress for you all. 

“Well, Jay just about begged that I drag out grandma Y/N over here. She hasn’t been out in a hot minute, and to be honest I’m hoping I can find her a hot piece of ass to take home. I’m kind of worried she’s dried up down there it’s been so long.” Briana and Kim take the two open seats next to each other, leaving you to sit in the only other open one next to Jensen. You gasp at her comment in mock offense, though you kind of felt bad. Bri was a great friend and you have been lying to her for almost a year now about your and Jensen’s relationship. You guys had decided to keep it quiet for numerous reasons, even from your costars. It seemed easier at the time, but now you did long to be able to hold his hand or kiss him in public. 

The waitress appears and you quickly give her your order, practically jumping from your skin when you feel a hand land on your thigh. You were lucky that the bar was dark and you were well hidden in the corner. No one noticed your current position. 

“Dried up huh?” Jensen is teasing next to you, his hand sliding up under the hem of your dress and sitting heavily on your inner thigh. He flexes his fingers, the action sending heat to your core. 

“Well, there is a lot I haven’t told Bri, so she doesn’t have all the facts.” You cast glances at everyone around the table. They all throw up hands in surrender, well except Jared. 

“Do tell.” He pries. “I’m dying to know.”

“That’s weird Jare.” Jensen turns to the giant on his other side. “I don’t think she wants to tell you about her sex life.” The waitress appeared with a round for the table. You happily take a gulp from the vodka cranberry, letting the alcohol fuzz your mind easily on your empty stomach. 

“Why, you tell me yours?” Jared’s comment had you spitting out the second drink you took, the liquid nearly coming out your nose. Certainly you knew that the boys were close, but you had no idea they traded bedroom secrets. God, are you hoping that he hasn’t discussed the two of you. Jensen just squeezes your leg tighter, his fingers dancing across your panty covered core. Your thighs clench around his fingers, trying to focus on the topic at the table, though you really didn’t want to, but at least it wouldn’t have you moaning at the table right now. 

“All the juicy secrets?” Kim leans into her elbows, fascinated with where this conversation was going. Jared leans into her too, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Oh the juiciest. The last girl he slept with even-” 

“Okay! Enough story swapping, let’s respect her privacy a little bit.” Jensen smacks Jared’s shoulder only to have him bust out in laughter. 

“I agree, I’m sure she wouldn’t be super happy having a whole table of strangers hearing about her escapades.” You pipe in, trying to hide yet another blush on your cheeks. You are all to familiar with the story Jared was about to share, and mortified that he almost told the whole table. You could get behind Jay telling Jared, they were best friends after all, but Jared telling everybody else was well, not ideal. 

The friends around the table laugh in agreement and Rich quickly changes the subject to the concert and how much everybody rocked it. You take the opportunity to down the drink in front of you. Jensen still had his hand on your thigh, getting too much enjoyment out of torturing you.

The alcohol now in your system is giving you the bravery to play him at his own game. You mirror his position, your hand finding its way up his thighs and dancing quickly past his groin. Jensen’s gaze flicks towards you out of the corner of his eye and you offer him a quick, sly, smile. He responds in fever, and you have to bite your lip as his fingers slip past you panties. He’s growing under your touch, and he has to shift in his seat next to you as you work over each other. The warmth is spreading through you and you can barely focus on your own torturing. 

“Y/N, you okay? You look a little flushed?” Kim catches your very focused attention. You snap your hand back into your own lap like you’ve been shocked but Jensen doesn’t even flinch. 

“Uh, yeah, I think the alcohol is just hitting me harder than expected.” Jensen has a smug smile as he listens to whatever Jared is saying. “Actually, I think I should head back. It’s not fair to the fans if I have bags under my eyes for their photo ops.” You chuckle, your voice coming out huskier than you intended.

“Yeah?” Jensen turns to you as you speak and removes his hand. “Want me to walk you back?” 

You shrug. “If you want.”

“It’s late, I’ll walk you.” Jensen stands with you and helps you put your coat on. You guys say goodbye to everyone and Jensen leads you out of the bar, his hand on your lower back. 

It’s much quieter on the street than inside the bar, and the cold air feels amazing on your flushed skin. There are a few groups of people hanging about on the sidewalk, but none of them pay you any mind as you head towards your hotel. It’s lucky though, because it means that no one notices when Jensen drags you into the dark alley between the tall buildings. 

“What the fuck Jay?” your eyes struggle to focus in the sudden darkness. Jensen’s tall frame is towering over you, pressing you into the concrete building. 

“You think you’re so slick baby, teasing me in front of everybody.” His breath washes over you, his lips landing on you neck.

“You’re one to talk.” Jensen runs his hands up you thighs, pushing the material of your dress almost up past your ass. 

“It’s harder for me to to hide it when you get me flustered. Now what are you gonna do about it?” It was hard to imagine his voice could get any lower, and you have never heard him like this before. It had you dripping. 

“You want me to suck your cock?” You purr and drop to you knees in front of him. Jensen stares down as you look up at him, his tongue darting out to lick his lips

“Not here baby.” He does little to hide the disappointment in his voice. Jensen runs a large hand through your curls before helping you up and fixing your dress. You fake pout, jutting out your lower lip and earning a chuckle from Jay. He ran his thumb over your lip. “Come on baby, let’s get back to the hotel.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel door bounces slightly as you shove it closed behind you. You and Jensen are a tangle of limbs, ripping off layers as you move towards the bed in your room. 

“On your knees.” Jensen pushes you down as he tugs open his buckle. You sink down immediately, throwing your bra behind you as you go. You can’t help licking your lips as Jay tugs on the leather and pulls down his pants and boxers, his erection standing tall against his stomach. He lazily strokes himself a few times before bumping his swollen tip against you lips. You open up happily, dragging your tongue out along the vein on the underside of his cock. Jensen let’s you take over, sucking and licking and moaning around him.

“Jesus, you and that pretty mouth will be the death of me.” Jay groans out, his head lulling back in ecstasy. You run a hand up his stomach and dance you fingers over the muscle there, relishing in the way it flexes as he tries to hold back. With a pop, you let him slide from your mouth. 

“Please Jay?”

“Tell me what you want baby.”

“I want you to fuck me.” He nods at you and hauls you up like he did outside the bar. Hastily you pull off your bra and panties, turning around to bend over the bed. There is no time for pleasantries tonight. You are dripping from all the teasing at the bar and your mind fuzzy with alcohol. All you want was to be fucked and fucked hard. 

Jensen chuckles and smacks your ass before pushing inside you. You drop your head to your chest as your walls stretch to accommodate his size. 

“So wet for me baby. God you feel amazing.” All you can respond with is a grunt of agreement as he starts moving inside you. The quiet room fills with the sounds of skin slapping against skin as Jay pounds into you. The swollen head of his cock is hitting your g spot with every thrust. It is torture, sweet, sweet torture. The coil in your belly is white hot as it tightens, and you know you aren’t going to last at this rate. 

“Fuck Jay I’m close.” You whine.

“I know baby, come for me, I’m right behind you.” His fingers dig into the globes of your ass, his thrusts become erratic as the two of you chase your release. “Come for me Y/N/N.” He growls and slaps your ass again. White spots dance in your vision as your orgasm washes over you, and your legs struggle to keep you standing. Jay fucks into you slowly a few more times before grunting his own release and filling you with his seed.

Jay pulls himself from you and you can feel the mixture of your releases dripping down your thighs. “You look so hot all filled up with my cum.”

“Yeah well I should get you frustrated more often.” You giggle as you collapse onto the bed. Jensen is already pulling his pants back up. Watching him dress has reality seeping back into your post orgasm haze and you hate to ask your next question since you really already know the answer. “Do you have to go?”

“Yeah,” Jensen leans over you, his pants still hanging open, and he kisses you deeply. “I know it sucks baby, but-”

“But we agreed. No one knows.” You finished for him, both of you frowning as the regret of your joint decision bears down on you. It's moments like these that make you regret ever agreeing to lying to everyone about you and Jay. But when you decided, your relationship was so new and neither of you wanted to deal with the possible fallout from going public, at least not until you knew exactly what it was between the two of you. 

“Hey,” Jensen brings you out of your thoughts with a hand on your cheek. “I love you.”

“What?” His words had sobered you more than the cold night air. He hadn’t said that to you before and why he chose now of all times to say it was baffling to you. 

“I do. I can’t leave you tonight without telling you that. Singing with you up on that stage, it felt like it was just you and me out there, and I know that sounds cheesy,” You shake your head, knowing the exact feeling he was explaining to you. “But you and I have never felt more right. We can figure out what that means for us and our relationship tomorrow, but I really need to get back to my room before anyone else returns to the hotel.” He kisses you again before pulling his shirt back on. He’s almost out the door when your mind catches up. You sit up on the bed and call out to him. 

“Jay,” He halts with the door cracked open and glances back at you. “I love you, too.” It felt good to say out loud, especially when he smiled at your words. None of your past relationships has ever quite felt like this. Nothing ever felt so right. It’s hard to put into words what he means to you, other than to say that Jensen feels like home. You didn’t feel whole or as safe as you did when you were together. 

“Goodnight.” He slips out quietly as you fall back onto the bed, letting sleep take over your exhausted body. 

  
  


****

The alarm on your phone has you jolting up in bed. Your limbs felt like jello but it only made you smile as you thought about the night before. You roll over and shut off the phone. You felt more rested than you thought you would on only three hours of sleep and a slight hangover, but you were still craving a shower and a big cup of coffee. So you start with the shower and follow it with hair and makeup. When you’re satisfied with how you look you grab your phone and head out of the room. You day at the con starts with solo ops before your solo panel. 

Your phone vibrates as you jump into the car creation sent for you. 

** _Good morning beautiful, I love you_ **

_ I love you, good luck. _

“Extra shot.” You glance up at the driver as he speaks. The man points to an iced coffee sitting in the cup holder between the front seats. 

“Oh yes please.” You hum and pick it up knowing Jay sent it for you.

** _And thanks for the coffee babe_ **

_ I figured you’d need it, you had a late night ;) _

He was always such a cocky bastard.. 

The trip to the convention center is quick and you are up in the green room before you know it. Sunday tended to be quieter since most of the quests were gone by now. This day is mostly dedicated to J2 as the boys are are called. 

“Morning boys.” You smile at the band and Rich chilling in the room. “Excited to wrap up the weekend?” You ask as you take a cup of fruit from the breakfast table. 

“Always. We’re getting too old for these late nights.” Rich rubs a hand over the stubbe on his chin. 

“Speak for yourself.” Rob frowns. “How about you Y/N/N?” 

“Uh, I have to go right back to set at five in the morning tomorrow, so I’d rather be basking in this bliss right now.” You close your eyes and take a dramatic whiff of your coffee. The group laughs with you as your handler comes to fetch you for your ops. “Toodaloo.” you wave as you abandon your breakfast and the boys to run off behind her. 

The music is already bumping in the small room and you can hear the fans lined up outside. Your handler takes a minute to fix your hair as the line is brought in.

“Hey! Ya’ll ready to get this party started?” You call out to them with two thumbs up. Their cheers and the bass of the music playing has the adrenaline from last night returning. The joy and genuine love from the fans was one of the reasons you started acting. Telling a story that can resonate with someone else gave you the fuel to do your work. 

You step up to the mark in front of the backdrop and the line starts moving. You try to take in each fan as they step up to you. You take an extra minute to hug those who look like they might cry and you hug the criers a little tighter. The line is moving fairly quickly but you notice a small group of girls huddled around a phone along the far line. One of them gasps and then looks up at you. Her furrowed brow sits uneasily with you though you can’t place why. You find it harder to pay attention as the group moves closer to you. The demeanor of each of them has shifted, they just seemed mostly confused. 

“Hey ladies, what’ll it be?” You try to talk over the music. 

“Uh, can we do the charlie’s angels pose?” One asks you. She isn’t really looking at you as she talks. 

“Of course babes.” You smile and let them move you into position. Chris snaps the photo and they run off without a thank you. The end of the line appears in the doorway and you try not to focus on the small group of girls. When you hug the last fan, you let out a breath. You can’t shake why the encounter had you so rattled and you just want to get back to the green room to see Jay before your panel. 

“This has been going off like crazy.” You handler hands over your phone. You unlock it to see hundreds of social media notifications, a missed call from your publicists and about a text from Briana that just says ‘call me’. Social can wait and your publicist probably just wants to talk about the press for next week, so you hit dial on Bri’s contact.

“What the actual fuck, I can’t believe you’ve been lying to me all this time. Oh girl, you deserve an academy award for your performance last night. You know you owe me all the juicy details now since you’ve been _ lying _ to me!” Briana doesn’t even bother with a greeting, her voice much higher than usual as she spits her words out in one breath.

“Whoa hold on a second there girl… what are you talking about?” 

“Have you been living under a cave? I’m talking about the pictures all over the internet of you and Jay.” She scoffs and your heart immediately sinks. 

“Pictures?” You whimper. 

“Yeah pictures! You need to check twitter girl. And don’t think this conversation is over, you can’t sleep with Jensen and not tell me all about it.”

“I’ll call you later.” You swiftly hang up and pull up your twitter. There are so many notifications you can’t decide where to start. So you search your name, which you should not have done. Every sleazy tabloid had posted or shared pictures of Jensen pinning you in the ally, his hands clearly pushing up your dress, his lips attached to your neck. But the real kicker was you on your knees in front of him. Some asshole was lurking outside and caught everything. One part of you wants to be mad at Jensen for losing his control too soon last night, but the other part is secretly happy that you don’t have to hide anymore. You are just less than thrilled with the method of reveal. Though mostly, you are disgusted with the invasion of privacy, however unfortunately, as an actress, it kind of comes with the territory. 

The comments are what you would expect to see. Some people were saying ‘finally’ and seemed supportive, but most are dragging you across the mud.  _ Slut, whore, ugly, not good enough for him _ , are just a few of the things you were afraid of that had the two of you hiding your relationship in the first place. 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” You don’t even wait for the handler before booking it back to the green room. The band is still around the table. Rob strums at his guitar as Jared and Misha chat by the food. Every head snaps up as you shove open the door and it bounces against the wall. 

“Uh, hey,” you are slightly out of breath as you shove your phone in your pocket. “You guys seen Jensen?” You try your hardest to play it cool, but you are too antsy to find him to care.

“I think he went to the bathroom.” Jared smirks at you. It’s his smug smirk and you just know that he saw the pictures. Misha is wearing the same stupid grin and you blush furiously before rushing back out to the hall bathrooms. You don’t even hesitate to burst into the mens room.

“Y/N? What the hell are you doing?” Jensen whips around from the mirror he was just fixing his hair in front of. 

“Uh,” you hesitate as you check under all the stalls to make sure you’re alone before locking the door.

“Babe, you’re freaking me out.” 

“Freaking you out?! I’m freaking out!” you finally let it out. “Have you not been online recently? Our little sexcapade outside the bar last night is all over twitter! They have you kissing my neck, your hands up my dress. Christ they even have me on my knees in front of you.” 

“They what?” He stiffens as he takes in what you are saying. 

“Oh god, we both have panels and autos still to do today. I can’t answer their questions I can’t do it.” You are spiralling, you know that, but you don’t care. Now is the time to spiral. 

“Honey, it’s going to be fine. All that matters it that I love you, and you love me.” Jensen wraps his fingers around your biceps and forces you to look at him. “Sure this is not what we had planned but we’ll figure it out. We both know how to professionally dodge a question.” 

“This is so different, I don’t think we can just dodge this one. I’ve had no time to prepare.” You sniffle. “Plus I had these girls in my ops today that I’m pretty sure saw those photos and they wouldn’t even look me in the eye. I just wish we could do this together.” You cast your gaze down as you fight the tears. There are just too many emotions swirling around in your mind right now. 

“So let’s do it. Lucky for you, I’m free during your panel, so I’ll chill backstage and if someone asks you, I’ll come out and we can answer them honestly. No more secrets.” Jensen brushes a stray tear from your cheek and you nod to him.

“Really? You’d do that?” Jensen nods. “Okay, no more secrets.” You agree before letting him kiss you softly. 

****

The cheers are louder for you than you expected as Rich and Rob introduce you for your solo panel. Jay kisses your forehead and encourages you onto the stage. 

“Chicago baby how are you!” You pump your free fist as you run onto the stage. You have never been more thankful to be an actor than at this minute. Years of acting experience is now making it easier to play it cool than you had expected. “It’s the day you have all been waiting for, we got the boys in the house and let me tell you Jared is rowdy back there. It ought to make for a great panel later.” you walk over and pull a chair center stage for yourself and sit in it. 

“How about we let him get it out today so he doesn’t torture me on set tomorrow eh?” The crowd laughs with you and it lets you relax a little. “Now how about some questions?” You turn to your left to see a line almost halfway to the back of the room. 

“Hi, so my question is actually about set. Every guest star just raves about being on the Supernatural set, so I was wondering about your experience?” the girl is dressed in what you assume is Castiel cosplay since you can only see the outline of a trench coat. 

“Didn’t you just hear me? It’s torture. The moose nevers lets us get any work done. You’d think that maybe he takes it easy on the women but really the only thing you get relief from is being groped. He keeps that all for Misha.” You laugh and let the tension roll from your shoulders. 

The panel continues with laughs and easy questions. Not one fan mentions the pictures. You sigh with relief when Rob appears to announce its time for your last question. 

“Ooh one last one guys, make it count.” You joke and turn towards the opposite side of the stage of the last question. The relief is short lived as you recognize the girls from your photo ops earlier. You try to shake the queasy feeling from your gut and tell yourself that maybe they won’t ask.

“We just wanted to know if you could shed some light on the pictures that surfaced of you and Jensen this morning. We don’t want to assume anything and just want the facts from you.” You nod and bite your lip as you take a minute to contemplate your response.

“It’s only human to make assumptions. We are always telling ourselves stories about every moment of our life, we can’t help it. But I think Jensen and I would like to clear the air too, right Jay?” You turn your head back to where Jensen was waiting. He hops up the stairs to surprised and excited cheers from the crowd. The roar is deafening and you can’t help to feel safe now that he is by your side. Rob hands him his own microphone and Jensen waves out to the crowd.

“I think that would be an accurate statement.” He laughs as he comes to stand on your right. Jensen rests his hand on the back of your chair, his thumb rubbing your back. It was grounding and you are more than grateful that he wasn’t making you answer this question yourself.

“So, you may or may not have seen some pictures online this morning, and I won’t get into them specifically but the answer to the question you actually want to ask is yes.”

“Yes, that’s all you’re gonna say?” Jensen looks down at you. The crowd laughs and you have to fight an eye roll.

“You want me to spell it out for them, all the details?” 

“Well, maybe not all the details.” He winks and you hear someone in the front gasp. “How about how head over heels in love you are with me?” Your jaw drops and its takes you longer than you wanted to come up with a retort. This time the whole room is gasping and you have to shake your head at his boldness. He never fails to surprise you, even after all this time. 

“That’s a bold statement considering the one time you-” Jensen plants his hand over your mouth and the fans absolutely lose their minds. He tilts your chin to him so he can kiss you and you place a hand against his chest to push him away.

“Alright enough Ackles.” You lean around him to the girls, “Does that answer your question?” 

“Yes but it gives me at least ten more.” The other girl by the microphone talks this time and you nod. 

“Next time ladies, ‘cause that was the last question and I’m running away with this one.” Jensen takes your hand and you hop off the chair to let him drag you off the stage as the band plays the song they wrote for you. Jensen is pulling you along quickly, your shorter legs struggling to keep up with his long stride.

“Jay, slow down.” You giggle as you find yourselves in the hallway outside the green room. It’s filled with the usual security that follows the boys around. 

“I can’t baby, cause you’re all mine, and now the whole world knows.” He pulls you into him, his hands enveloping your face as he forces you to look up at him. “Which means that I get to do this,” Jensen kisses you slowly, his tongue dragging over your lower lip and you open up to him. He pulls away when you both need a little air. “Whenever I want.” 

“Yeah you do!” Jared, Misha, and the rest of the convention cast have their heads popping out of the green room. They are all cheering. You can’t help the laughter bubbling up inside of you. Come hell or high water, nothing will ever ruin this moment right now. All of the fears seem so stupid now, because you and Ackles, you are gonna be just fine. 


End file.
